Good Girl Gone Bad
by xXStarrXEyedXGurlXx
Summary: "Don't be the reason, You better learn how to treat us right, 'Cause once a good girl goes bad, We die forever" It;s not like she didn't use to love him,  its just that sometimes life changes. DxC songfic, sad ending. rated T for language.


**haha soo yea hey everybody *awkward silence* yeaa so i can explain why i've been MIA for the past few months. Well i graduated high school this june and i started college like two months ago, so i've been pretty busy. over the summer i got a job and an internship that basically ate up my summer. then the next thing i knew i was packing up and moving an hour and a half away from home. so yea not much time left for writing. not to mention after keeping up with TDWT, i basically lost any inspiration or drive to write at all ( yea i know everyone's been saying that but its true xP lol) i should have known i was gonna get busy and it was in very bad taste for me to start another story (aka Word of Your Body) but i'm happy to report that it's back in progress, along with all the other stories i've started and abandoned :) yea so i lied about Not That Girl and Fall to Pieces, they won't be updated for a while, but new chappies are in the works so yeah for that. i ask forgiveness in advance if my update were slower than before, you must keep in mind i am a freshman in college right now and life is a little hectic (emphasis on the hectic) and like i said before i am working on a new Glee story as yea until i post new chapters on my current stories, hopefully another oneshot will tide you over :)**

**i started this one a while ago, like before TDWT. If you don't know, it's based off of Rihanna's song _Good Girl Gone Bad_. when i listened to it, i felt it was a plausible situation for their relationship, but didn't really know where to go with it. of course after the DxG drama, when i opened this from my flash drive, it became fairly easy to finish :) hope you guys like it and please review (and don't hate me :/)**

* * *

Courtney sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the plasma screen TV in the apartment her and her boyfriend shared. She swirled her wine glass and mused about what movie she'd pick to rent. Like always she was sitting alone, and Duncan was nowhere to be found. She picked up her Blackberry, looking at the time, 10:00 pm. Courtney huffed as she turned off the TV and put her empty wineglass in the sink. Courtney walked down the hallway towards the bedroom when she saw a picture of her and Duncan a few years ago when he took her to the carnival. Back when he used to come home at a decent time and spent time with her. Now, Courtney spent most of her time alone while Duncan spent his nights partying with his buddies. He'd get home around 4 in the morning, sleep a few hours on the couch then left to work at his dead end job. The only time Courtney actually saw him anymore was when she'd stay up at night waiting for him to come home. She'd yell at him for his irresponsibility and immaturity and he'd yell at her about how annoying and how much of a bitch she was. Last time this happened was last night. Courtney couldn't remember how this cycle started; it was either Courtney getting that promotion at her law firm, or Duncan getting fired at his job at the mechanic shop. Now he's been working at the McDonald's down the street. Courtney picked up the picture and brushed her fingers across the frame. Then a thought crossed her mind and her face grew an evil smile. She dropped the picture on the floor and watched the glass shatter with satisfaction. She texted her friend Bridgette and walked to her closet.

~:~

"Courtney what's going on? It's like 10:30 at night." Bridgette walked into the apartment. "Oh my god what are you wearing?"

"Bridgette, I'm tired of us getting walked on by our lousy boyfriends." Courtney walked out wearing a magenta tube dress and matching three inch heels.

"Last time I checked you're the only one with a lousy boyfriend." Bridgette crossed her arms.

"Yeah and last time I checked Geoff was the one going out all night with Duncan." Courtney retorted.

"What are you talking about? Geoff stopped the all night partying after we got engaged a few months." Bridgette replied in confusion.

"So he's been home every night?" Courtney raised her eyebrow.

"No, he hasn't" Bridgette frowned. "But he said he got a second job on a night shift,"

"Bridge…" Courtney frowned as she watched her friend break down in tears.

"I knew he was lying to me," She sobbed, "I always knew in the back of my mind, I just never wanted to believe it." She was bawling on the white suede couch.

"That's why we're gonna do this, for one we're gonna have the time of our lives tonight." Courtney said kneeling down to Bridgette. Bridgette looked up and sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette wiped a tear from her eye.

"We are going out tonight for a girls night out and they can't do anything about it. We're gonna look sexy and flirt with guys. C'mon let's get you ready." Courtney stood up and grabbed Bridgette and led her to her room.

~:~

"Courtney, I feel stupid." Bridgette whined as she tugged at her white skirt matched up with an aqua halter top and white platform heels.

"Bridgette you look great," Courtney replied as she put on pink lip gloss in her full length mirror.

"Court I really don't feel sure about this," Bridgette sighed flipping her perfectly wavy hair.

"Bridge, this will be great and this is the perfect way to show those bastards that we won't be left at home alone anymore. We're gonna get it on." Courtney smiled grabbing a silver clutch.

"Okay if you say so." Bridgette sighed grabbing a matching aqua clutch.

~:~

Courtney and Bridgette arrived at the club. The music was pounding and it was crazy.

"Let's get a drink, okay Bridge?" Courtney dragged Bridgette to the bar.

"Hello ladies, can I buy you a drink?" a brunette guy walked up behind them with a pearly white smile.

"Depends, what's your name?" Courtney replied with a smile.

"How about we discuss that over a few beers, three Budweiser's please?" the brunette told the bartender. The bartender smiled and handed him three bottles. "If you will follow me over here ladies," They followed him to a chair less bar table where another guy stood.

"So your name?" Courtney asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Ryan, and yours sweetheart?" he smiled.

"Well I'm Courtney and this is Bridgette." Courtney replied.

"I'm Shane," The other guy replied looking at Bridgette.

"Nice to meet you," Bridgette squeaked.

"So what brings you two out tonight?" Ryan replied checking out Courtney.

"What anyone goes clubbing for, fun, excitement…" Courtney replied

"Revenge," Bridgette mumbled causing Courtney to elbow her in the side. Then Bridgette's eyes went wide as she spotted a boy wearing a cowboy hat on the dance floor grinding with a redheaded floozy. Courtney looked over and looked at Bridgette who was tearing up in a mixture of sadness and rage.

"Bridge…." Courtney whispered. But it was too late; Bridgette grabbed her beer and stormed away to the dance floor to confront the party boy. Courtney sighed and took a long swig of the beer.

"What's her problem?" Shane asked.

"Guy issues" Courtney sighed and shook her head.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Ryan raised his eyebrow.

"She'll be fine," Courtney replied and looked over to the growing conflict on the dance floor. Bridgette had drenched the floozy with her beer and was yelling at Geoff. Geoff proceeded to getting on the ground and beg for forgiveness. Of course Bridgette melted at the sight of his puppy dog face and the two proceeded to make out on the dance floor. All in the same five minute interval.

"Well that's cool then," Ryan replied still confused after watching the dance floor conflict. "Would you like to dance Courtney?"

"Sure," Courtney smiled. Ryan took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She followed him out to the dance floor and they proceeded to start dancing. A familiar beat began to play on the speakers,

_We stay moving around, solo  
Ask us where you at, we don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone _

Courtney felt Ryan pull her closer as he continued to grope her, grinding himself against her ass. For the first time in a while, Courtney didn't care. She smiled and let her head fall on his shoulder.

_Now she in the club with a freaky dress on  
Cats don't want her to keep that dress on  
Trying to get enough drinks in her system  
Take it to the tele and make her a victim _

Courtney turned so she faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, like she used to with Duncan, and Ryan grabbed her hips and brought them to his. She gave him a flirty smile as she continued to gyrate her hips with his.

_Patron on brain, ball play you in the face  
They shake the spot, she's just another case_

Duncan came back to the bar, with some random blonde chick following him who had been all up on him all night. He looked for Geoff, last time he saw him he was with Blondie's redheaded friend. Finally he spotted him on the dance floor, making out with another blonde, score for Geoff tonight. Duncan chuckled at his friend, then frowned when he kept looking at the blonde girl, she seemed vaguely familiar. Then Duncan realized it, the blonde with Geoff was Bridgette.

_Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We die forever _

Courtney felt Ryan pull her closer. He whispered something in her ear, something about her being sexy, she thought, she couldn't really tell cause the music was loud. Courtney smiled in response, and he replied by pressing his lips against. Courtney didn't protest, she just enjoyed the moment. He was urgent and rough, like Duncan, but Ryan tasted too much of mint. Not to mention she noted as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he lacked the tongue piercing that Courtney loved in Duncan's. One thing was for sure, he was defiantly too slobbery. But Courtney didn't care, at that moment, nothing really mattered anymore, she just wanted to numb the pain

_He's staying with a flock of them, oh, yeah  
Got a girl at home but he don't care  
Won't care (won't care)_

Duncan shrugged off the blonde hanging on his shoulders and stormed towards the happy couple. He approached them and pulled Geoff's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Dunk, look who's here!" Geoff said with a goofy smile. Bridgette glared at the punk and folded her arms.

"Uh yeah, that's why I'm asking, why?" Duncan asked Geoff, trying to cut Bridgette out of the conversation.

"Me and Court were bored, is it a crime if two young girls go out clubbing?" Bridgette replied.

"Wait, Courtney's here?" Duncan questioned the surfer. She nodded her head in annoyance. "Shit, where is she?" Duncan looked worried as he glanced around for his girlfriend.

"Last time I saw her, she was heading to the dance floor with a brunette guy." Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I think that's them over there" Bridgette pointed to Courtney and Ryan making out on the dance floor.

"aw fuck no!" Duncan curse as he ran to the other couple as Geoff and Bridgette stood watching. Trent saw Duncan storm past him, and he walked over to Geoff and Bridgette.

"what's going on?" Trent asked with a frown, "Duncan looks pissed," he looks over and Bridgette and raises an eyebrow. "Have you always been here?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes"Court's making out with some random dude and Duncan's not too pleased I guess._"_

"Yeah no shit," Trent replied taking a swig of his beer. The three of them went quiet as they watched the drama unfold.

_All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere  
He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on  
And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets  
Tricks calling the house, non stop its  
Getting out of control _

Duncan approached Courtney and pushed Ryan off of her.

"What the hell, Man!" Ryan yelled

"Courtney, you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Duncan yelled at her as she put her hand on her hips.

"What does it look like? I'm having a good time for once." She spat back.

"well no shit, your shoving your tongue down some asshole's throat." Duncan thumbed to Ryan.

"Oh you saw that? I thought you'd be too busy getting it on with every slut in this joint to notice," Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"Uh who is this, Courtney?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow at Duncan.

"I'm her boyfriend, Douche bag," he snapped.

Ryan was about to protest when he saw Duncan growl at him, then he threw his hands up and walked away, muttering something about how he could get another chick without this kind of trouble.

"Wow, thanks for that," Courtney muttered rolling her eyes.

"What the hell Court!" Duncan yelled at her becoming crazier by the minute.

"Oh like your lying ass hasn't been up on every girl in this joint!" she yelled.

"Excuse me for having a guys night out with my friends! Last time I checked there's nothing wrong with that!" Duncan replied still pissed.

Just then the Blonde that was stalking him earlier walked up a little tipsy, actually a lot tipsy, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "there you are Dunky," she giggled and began kissing his neck.

"not now!" he growled and pushed her off of him.

"Yeah well there is something wrong with cheating on your girlfriend," Courtney replied coolly. Her eyes glassy with tears. She turned on her heel and ran out of the club.

_Finally I can't take no more..._

Courtney sat on the curb outside of the club, knee's held to her chest and her face buried to hide her tears.

"Hey, you okay Court?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Trent standing behind her.

"Hey" he smiled.

"just, go" Courtney sniffed and turned around again.

"Don't be like that Court," Trent frowned as he took a seat.

"I look like shit," she sniffed again looking at the ground.

"You could never look like shit, you're beautiful," Trent said looking at her.

"I'm a slut, I should have just stayed home, I can't believe I actually did something as horrendous at that," she replied, "no wonder Duncan cheated on me, I'm a monster," she mumbled.

Trent grabbed her shoulders and turned he so she faced him. "Don't ever say that," Trent looked into her eyes with sincerity. "Duncan deserved all of that and more. You shouldn't have to settle for someone who treats you like that."

"He's all I have," she chuckled sadly.

"No, he's not," Trent stated. Then he pulled her in and kissed her. And it was truly the best thing that happened to her that night.

_He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end  
I packed my bag and left with your best friend _

Duncan walked into the apartment later that night. He expected Courtney to be up ready to apologize as usual. He'd forgive her, then they'd have awesome makeup sex. Then everything would be fine. Duncan looks around, the house seemed quiet. He walked down the hallway slowly, then stepped on what looked like broken glass. He bent down and saw it was a shattered picture of him and Courtney at the carnival. Duncan picked up the picture and looked at it. As he stood up he noticed a letter sitting on the table addressed to him. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

Duncan,

I'm leaving with Trent. I packed all my stuff and you won't see me again. I'm done.

Courtney

Duncan dropped the letter and the picture and they slowly fell to the ground.

_We stay moving around, solo  
Ask us where you at, we don't know  
And don't care (don't care)  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone_

_Easy for a good girl to go bad  
And once we gone (gone)  
Best believe we've gone forever  
Don't be the reason  
Don't be the reason  
You better learn how to treat us right  
'Cause once a good girl goes bad  
We die forever _

_We're gone forever  
We're gone forever _


End file.
